Tigridia
Tigridia (チグリジア) is the third track from the Matenrō -Aural Medicine- album, performed by Doppo Kannonzaka. Track Info * Lyrics: Yanosuke (from AFRO PARKER) * Composition: Boy Genius (from AFRO PARKER) * Arrangement: AFRO PARKER Lyrics |-|English= The world is a cacophony of noise again today People swarming buildings like insects always And the silence continues to die to my dismay Surely music was born to mourn its inevitable decay I don’t know the point of picking up the mic Don’t really care if there’s a reason why But still, I’m compelled to try And vomit all the words I can supply With no meaning to underlie them Until the air in my lungs runs dry Among all the downcast faces reflected in those tiny windows And rows of tangled morning glories That grow higher fighting for the sun’s glow It was light that exposed the ephemerality of those leaves And the quiet, unassuming dirt that seemed beautiful to me Sprouts flower and fruit and then rot away Gotta say I use my mouth To mute the sights and smells and sounds I’ll cast away my comfort zone all on my own Because I can walk alone An unnecessarily dramatic life Is not worth the strife My hopes aren’t that high Besides, I just want to sleep Life is just a relentless scam, no denying If everything’s just a bunch of lies Then what do I have to strive for? Besides, I just want to sleep I still can’t really believe it, but before anyone perceived Music seems to have achieved power unlike previously conceived The self-serving values to which the world adheres Are no better than some puke-inducing movie tears It all just makes me groan, and I’m getting nowhere soon If we’re done with the formalities Could you just leave me alone? It’s so easy for people to avert their eyes And walk on by keeping others unknown Like a mind control curse You think waking up’s that much worse? I’m basically a corpse when I’m not writing verse With every breath my body ached with thirst To express myself with words Maybe that could be the point of picking up the mic Even so I don’t wanna act like I know it’s right So I’ll drop a single “thank you” but this is goodbye Either way, all I can do is keep singing tonight Even the mulberry colored sky And this labyrinthine loneliness of mine It’s all my fault It’s all my fault––rings the voice in my head Almost like broken robot, I–– I keep repeating that line It’s all my fault It’s all my fault Time slides by, before you know it the end is nigh The EKG flatlines, humanity has lost sight Don’t be impolite Even if you try living your life always polite The sun’s smile is still wry as ever Flashbacks of bloodthirsty rush hours And my dour routine Is it a crime or a punishment that my sleep is devoured By the friction between the people and this city of ours An unnecessarily dramatic life Is not worth the strife My hopes aren’t that high Besides, I just want to sleep Life is just a relentless scam, no denying If everything’s just a bunch of lies Then what do I have to strive for? Besides, I just want to sleep An unnecessarily dramatic life Is not worth the strife My hopes aren’t that high Besides, I just want to sleep Life is just a relentless scam, no denying If everything’s just a bunch of lies Then what do I have to strive for? I just want some sleep, just let me sleep I just wanna get some sleep |-|Rōmaji= Kyou mo sekai ni oto ga wo sugiru Mushi no koubi no you ni hito ga touru biru Okiniiri no seijaku na shini tsudzukete iru Uta wa kitto sore wo tomurau tame no diteru MAIKU wo motsu imi wa shiranai Nakutatte ini kaisana keredo ishi wa isanai Igi no nai kotoba dake araizarai haitatte Hai ni iki wa mitai Chiisana mado ni utsuri konda sakasa no atamato Takasa wo kisotte karamarou to suru asagao Sono wakaba no hakana sa wo terasu hikari ya Monoiwanu tsuchikure wa utsukushii ki ga shita Me wa hana ya mi ni nari kuchihate Kuchiwa te no kawari me to hana to mimi wo Mi wo azukeru youna basho wa sutero yo Ore wa hitori demo arukeru yo Hitsuyounai hodo DORAMATIKKU na RAIFU Kaetta wazurawashii Kitai mo betsuni nai yo nemuritai dake Shitshuyouna kodomo damashi ga RAIFU Subete gomakashinara Ikigai mo betsuni nai yo nemuritai dake Utagawashiiga itsunomanika Ongaku ga chikara wo mottorashiinda Afureru omoiagarina kachican Hakitaku naru eiga no namida Unzaridaga rachiga akanaina Aisatsu ga sundara hottoite kurenai ka Hito wa minna miru no wo tomete Shiru no wo sakete ikuyouda Marude GIPUNOUZA Kimi wa samenai ho ga shiawase ka Ore wa uta ga kakenai kagiri shikabaneda Kokyuu sura karada no ue kara shita made ga Hyougen ni uetakara shita made sa Kore wa MAIKU wo motsu imi ni naru kara Dato shite mo shitta ki ni naritaku wa naikara Ichido dake "Arigatou" demo sayonara Douse kyou mo utau shika nainda Dodomeiro no soramoyou mo Kono meiro no youna kodoku o Ore no sei Ore no sei dato koe ga todoku no Marude koware souna ROBOTTO Kurikaesu hitorigoto Ore no sei Ore no sei Hidzuke ga SURAIDO kidzukeba saigo Shindenzu wa FURATTO Ningen wa maigo Shitsurei no nai you Shitsurei no nai you Ikite mo taiyou wa aisouwarai Satsubatsuna tsukin no RASSHU ya RUUTIN ga FURASSHU BAKKI Tsumi ka batsu ka suimin ga asaku naru Kono machi to hito no masatsu wo MASSHUAPPU Hitsuyounai hodo DORAMATIKKU na RAIFU Kaetta wazurawashii Kitai mo betsuni nai yo nemuritai dake Shitshuyouna kodomo damashi ga RAIFU Subete gomakashinara Ikigai mo betsuni nai yo nemuritai dake Hitsuyounai hodo DORAMATIKKU na RAIFU Kaetta wazurawashii Kitai mo betsuni nai yo nemuritai dake Shitshuyouna kodomo damashi ga RAIFU Subete gomakashinara Ikigai mo betsuni nai yo nemuritai dake |-|Kanji= 今日も世界に音が多すぎる 虫の交尾のように人が通るビル お気に入りの静寂が死に続けている 歌はきっとそれを弔う為のディテール マイクを持つ意味は知らない 無くたって意に介さないけれど意思は誘い 意義の無い言葉だけ洗いざらい吐いたって 肺に息は満たない 小さな窓に写り込んだ逆さの頭と 高さを競って絡まろうとする朝顔 その若葉の儚さを照らす光や 物言わぬ土塊は美しい気がした 芽は花や実になり朽ち果て 口は手の代わり目と鼻と耳を塞いだ 身を預けるような場所は捨てるよ 俺は独りでも歩けるよ 必要無い程ドラマティックなLIFE 却って煩わしい 期待も別に無いよ眠りたいだけ 執拗な子供騙しがLIFE 全てごまかしなら 生きがいも別に無いよ眠りたいだけ 疑わしいがいつの間にか 音楽が力を持ったらしいんだ 溢れる思い上がりな価値観 吐きたくなる映画の涙 うんざりだが埒が明かないな 挨拶が済んだら放っといてくれないか 人は皆観るのを止めて 知るのを避けていくようだ まるでギプノーザ 君は覚めない方が幸せか 俺は詩が書けない限り屍だ 呼吸すら身体の上から下までが もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com 表現に飢えたからしたまでさ これはマイクを持つ意味になるかな だとしても知った気になりたくは無いから 一度だけ「ありがとう」でもさよなら どうせ今日も歌うしかないんだ どどめ色の空模様も この迷路のような孤独も 俺のせい 俺のせいだと声が届くの まるで壊れそうなロボット 繰り返す独り言 俺のせい 俺のせい 日付がスライド気付けば最期 心電図はフラット 人間は迷子 失礼の無いよう 失礼の無いよう 生きても太陽は愛想笑い 殺伐な通勤のラッシュや ルーティンがフラッシュバック 罪か罰か睡眠が浅くなる この街と人の摩擦をマッシュアップ 必要無い程ドラマティックなLIFE 却って煩わしい 期待も別に無いよ眠りたいだけ 執拗な子供騙しがLIFE 全てごまかしなら 生きがいも別に無いよ眠りたいだけ 必要無い程ドラマティックなLIFE 却って煩わしい 期待も別に無いよ眠りたいだけ 執拗な子供騙しがLIFE 全てごまかしなら 生きがいも別に無いよ眠りたい　眠りたい　眠りたいだけ Trivia *Tigridia, or Tigridia pavonis aka the Tiger Iris, has the meaning in the language of flowers (hanakotoba) "love me" or "help me". Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Matenrou Category:Solo Song